youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage
"Awww -- ain't that sweet? He misses me! Well, don't cry, daddy dearest, because your sonny boy is ALIVE AND WELL." ~ Cletus "Carnage" Kasady. Cletus Kasady was already a dangerous serial killer before he became the powerful psychopathic super-villain known as Carnage. He's archenemy of Spider-Man, The Powerpuff Girls and he once had a crush on Yesenia Miller/Stewart. His life Even as a child, Kassidy was a homicidal psychopath. He murdered his grandmother by pushing her down a tall flight of stairs, tortured his dog to death, burned down his orphanage and murdered a girl who rejected his crush on her. Needless to say, he grew worse as he grew older. While sharing a prison cell with Eddie Brock, the symbiotic alien that made Brock into the super-powered Venom came and busted its former host out of prison. Some of the alien's spawn remained behind and bonded with Kassidy, seeping into his bloodstream and creating a menace more powerful than Venom. As Carnage, he wreaked havoc across the city and sought to destroy both Venom and Spider-Man- the symbiote's previous hosts. Carnage easily defeated both of his hated foes individually, forcing Venom and Spider-Man to team up against him. Together they defeated him, but Carnage was always around after to cause them (and everyone else) misery. Carnage once teamed-up with another insane super-serial killer, Shriek, after he caused a breakout at the mental hospital of Ravencroft and formed a team of homicidal villains including Demogoblin, Carrion, and Doppleganger. In a "What If?" alternate timeline, the Carnage symbiote bonded with the Silver Surfer, creating Carnage Cosmic, and ruthlessly battled the Avengers and Spider-Man before being separated. Carnage's Death Recently, Carnage was killed when the powerful hero, Sentry took him into outer space and tore him in half. It is unknown if Kassidy was in the symbiote or not at the time. Since then, the symbiote has returned on it's own, battling Spider-Man and Iron man together. Carnage's Return It turns out that Carnage somehow survived being torn in half by Sentry. His entire lower half was mechanically modified to replace his missing half. Powers & Skills Carnage's powers include super-human strength, agility, and durability, as well as the ability to nullify Spider-Man's "spider-sense". The symbiote in his blood allows him to form web-like substances, and can create weapons, tendrils and other objects by sprouting parts of the symbiote from his body. He can even detach his weapon-tendrils and hurl them at opponents. He iwas virtually bullet-proof as the symbiote can deflect bullets and other projectiles. His weaknesses are extreme heat, loud vibrations such as sound-waves and one girl he like: Yesenia Miller/Stewart. Ultimate Comics In the Ultimate comics series, Carnage is a being created when Peter Parker's DNA was mixed with that of the Lizard and a experimental symbiote life form. This Carnage was basically a mindless monster who hungered for life-force and drained it from victims. In other media Video Games Carnage makes an appearance in the Ultimate Spider-Man. He's the final boss on the Venom Level. After Spider-Man and Venom were knocked unconcious and were held captive by Bolivar Trask, Peter Parker somehow changed into Carnage. As Carnage, Parker caused destruction throughout the lab. This caused Eddie to wake up and attempted to escape. Just when he was about to reach the door, Carnage appeared and attack Eddie. Eddie somehow knew that Carnage was Parker so Eddie became Venom and confronted Carnage. Due to being smaller and had a longer range, Canage was a powerful enemy against Venom. When Carnage losses 3/4 of his health, Carnage will retreat and suck the life out of the scienists. When Venom enters the room, Carnage will retreat into another room, and continue to suck the life out of the scientists. When Venom entered the room, Carnage will fight him, but will retreat again into the last room. After a lengthy battle, Venom was able to defeat Carnage. With the defeat of Carnage, Venom drained the suit off of Carnage and gained total control over the suit. Carnage makes an appearance in the Ultimate Reality in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. He was one of the enemies that acquired a Shard from the Tablet of Order and Chaos. The Black Suited Spider-Man encountered Carnage when he was searching for a Shard on the Helicarrier. When he reached the Helicarrier, he notice red webbing and corpses that were completely drained of fluids. This is when he realized that Carnage was on the Helicarrier and needed to be stopped. Television series Carnage was originally going to appear in Spider-Man 4, however after the film titled The Amazing Spider-Man was announced, Spider-Man 4 was cancelled. Carnage appeared as an co-icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. In the scarezone titled Island Under Siege which is what Marvel Super Hero Island was titled during the event. There was a maze called Maximum Carnage, based on the story arc of the same name. In this version, Carnage has murdered every single one of the superheroes that have came after him resulting in criminal gangs running the streets. Category:Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius Category:Love Stealers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Living Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:About Males